El Mago de las Mil LLaves
by Honey Maaka
Summary: AU. Natsu Dragneel, recién nombrado detective, felizmente casado y con una carrera prometedora. Lucy Heartphilia, buena estudiante, trabajadora y responsable que se encarga de su hermana pequeña. Son diferentes, pero un delito ligará sus vidas. NaLu
1. Somos Diferentes

**Hola :) Dejé el GaLe por un momento para escribir esto. Se supone que es un NaLu, pero todo a su tiempo**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del Maestro Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Somos Diferentes**

Él se levantó pesadamente, saliendo de entre las sábanas, apagando de golpe el despertador. Caminó hasta el closet, sacó una muda de ropa limpia y entró al baño, aún somnoliento. Ella envolvía un emparedado de queso junto a una cajita de jugo de manzana en una pequeña lonchera. Él se puso la chaqueta sobre una camisa negra, tapando su cuello con una bufanda blanca. Ella levantaba todo su cabello, ajustando una cinta azul sobre la coleta recién hecha. Él puso un beso delicado sobre los labios de una mujer albina que aún dormía y salió a la calle con mucha prisa, teniendo cuidado de cerrar adecuadamente la puerta blanca de la entrada, quitó la alarma del Corvette C6 negro estacionado frente a su casa, subió y arrancó con bastante velocidad. Del otro lado de la ciudad, de un edificio desgastado, ella salió tomando de la mano a una pequeña niña peli azul que meneaba adelante y atrás una lonchera; dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús. Minutos después, agitaba la mano como despedida, viendo a la alegre niña alejarse dentro del transporte escolar. Dobló la esquina con una mochila en el hombro y caminó calmadamente hasta la universidad. Pasó por un puesto de revistas, donde saludó al dependiente y leyó con rapidez el titular de uno de los diarios. _Dragneel ascendido._ Bufó pensando que ese tal Dragneel debía ser otro del montón, vagos idiotas que por no estudiar terminaban siendo promovidos como detectives policiales. Más debajo de esta, leyó otra nota: _Un robo más, la policía ha nombrado al causante "El mago de las mil llaves". _Esta vez, rió un poco. Miró el reloj del supermercado del frente. Diez y las ocho. Debía apresurase para no llegar tarde a su clase.

* * *

-¡Hey Dragneel! ¿Cómo está mi detective favorito?

-Cállate Gray, ya siento que la cabeza me va a explotar como para soportar tus gritos.

Entró a la oficina con un vaso térmico lleno de café y cara de pocos amigos. Un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y camisa ceñida al cuerpo permanecía sentado en un sillón con los pies sobre el escritorio. El hombre del café cerró la puerta de su recién asignada oficina y se sentó frente a quien lo saludó. Gray, miró su cara con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?

-¡Ja!-Dio un largo sorbo a su café- Divertida, claro está ¿Qué más se podía esperar de mí?

-Nunca lo dudé Natsu, pero tu cara-hizo un círculo con el dedo índice- Grita que quiere dormir.

-Mi cara, mi cuerpo… mi cerebro- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano anoche?

-No era mi fiesta y digamos que existimos los que necesitamos dormir bastante.

-¿En la casa de quién?

Arqueó una ceja manteniendo la sonrisa de antes.

-No estoy aquí para contarte los detalles acerca de dónde dormí, sino por algo más importante- Azotó un diario sobre el escritorio. Natsu leyó el titular.

-¿La fiesta en un diario? ¿Es lo importante?

Gray puso los ojos en blanco por un instante.

-No seas idiota.-Se sentó correctamente y señaló más debajo de la fotografía donde aparecía Natsu, una mujer de cabello blanco y un anciano medio calvo.-Hablo de esto.

-¿El ladrón? Pero eso no es de mi competencia…

-Ahora sí-Una pelirroja con blusa blanca y falda índigo estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, leyendo un fajo de papeles.

-¿¡Qué dices?!-Gray Estaba sorprendido.

-Erza… eso era trabajo de Hibiki y no mío.

-Pero Hibiki no es el nuevo detective.-Dejó los papeles en el escritorio, sobre el diario.- Gildarts me dijo que te trajera esto.-Gray se abalanzó sobre el folder repleto de hojas.

-¿Cómo diablos le dan a este inútil un caso importante?

-Podrías ser el favorito del jefe y ¡Oh! También estar casado con la nieta del alcalde, no sé- Erza revolvía el cabello oscuro de Gray.

-No quiero tus bromas ahora Titania.

-Anda Gray, de todas formas trabajas con Natsu- Los miró a ambos con una sonrisa- A menos que quisieras que te reubicara.

-Erza-Natsu frotaba sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Debemos planear la logística de nuestra investigación.

-De acuerdo chicos-golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Gray y rio, por lo que el pelinegro se frotó la nuca. La mujer salió por la puerta, tarareando una canción.

-Esto apesta- El nuevo detective recostó la frente en el escritorio.

-¿Y tienes de otra?

Levantó un poco la cabeza con cara de resignación y volvió a su posición anterior.

* * *

Miraba al cielo tirada sobre el pasto. El tenue sol alumbraba su piel y su rubio cabello. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. Sólo un momento…

-Buen día Lucy.

-¿Levy? No esperaba que vinieras hoy a la escuela- La chica recién llegada se sentó junto a su compañera, que hizo lo mismo.

-Era una fiesta y ya, no esperabas que Gajeel quisiera pasar toda la noche ahí. La verdad, estuvo aburrida.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-¿Sabes que celebramos?

-Sí- arrancaba un poco de pasto don la mano derecha- Pero sé que él siempre da buenas fiestas.

-Buenas fiestas para él. Es un vanidoso soberbio-Resopló- Me fastidia tanto la idea de compartir un espacio con él.

-No debe ser tan malo Levy.

-Lo es, créeme.

-Tómalo como un sacrificio. Si quieres a Gajeel debes aceptar a su hermano.

El viento llevó frente a ellas algunas hojas caídas de los árboles. Lucy suspiró profundamente.

-¿Estás bien Lucy?

-Sí, pero estoy algo cansada.

-Deberías buscar un trabajo por la tarde, así podrías dormir bien por las noches.

-No lo creo Levy-Abrazó sus piernas junto a su pecho-Trabajar en las noches me da tiempo para estar con Wendy. Además, sólo son algunas horas.

-¡Pero pones en riesgo tu vida!-Levy se arrojó para abrazar a su amiga-No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Levy… No lo hago por mí, sino por Wendy.

La peli azul besó la mejilla de su amiga y le talló con cariño la cabeza. Era más alta, mayor en edad, más madura emocionalmente, sin embargo ella quería protegerla. Lucy y su hermana menor, Wendy, perdieron a sus padres en un trágico incendio. Lo perdieron todo: casa, dinero, familia… Desde entonces Lucy tomó toda la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermanita y de ella misma, aún siendo menor de edad. Trabajó duro y no se dejó vencer. Faltaba un año para que terminaran la universidad y Lucy estudiaba arduamente para mantener su beca. Era una chica extraordinaria, pero Levy esperaba que ella dejara ese trabajo de noche en el restaurante de sushi. Llegaba cansada a diario, ojerosa, pero con ánimos únicos e incansables de seguir estudiando. Era un ejemplo para cualquiera.

-Bueno, bueno. Yo no sé qué hacemos aquí en lugar de estar en clase.

-La profesora se reportó enferma. Viene aquí a intentar dormir un poco.

-Pues ya que lo dices, no me caería mal una pequeña siesta.-Ambas se acostaron en el pasto, mirando el cielo bastante nublado sobre ellas.- ¿Lucy?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te quiero-Lucy miró a Levy con ternura

-También te quiero Levy.

* * *

-¡12 robos en lo que va del año! ¡12 malditos robos! ¡Y ustedes pelmazos, no han podido agarrar al maldito ladrón!

Gildarts Clive, el jefe de policía de la ciudad, andaba de un lado al otro de su amplia y costosa oficina, gritando y maldiciendo a los hombres posados frente a él. De pie, el equipo de investigación privada, Los Trimens; frente a ellos el dúo formado por Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster. Del lado izquierdo de Gildarts, sentada en una esquina con las piernas cruzadas y mirada de burla yacía la pelirroja Erza Scarlet, secretaría del Jefe Policial, investigadora de elite cuyo trabajo dejaba boquiabierto a cualquiera. En sus manos sostenía el último informe de robo, ocurrido anoche a una importante burócrata que amenazaba el puesto de Gildarts si no era recuperado su costoso y único collar con una perla peregrina.

-Señor, hemos investigado con mucho cuidado, el ladrón nunca deja huellas de su robo, lo hace en completo silencio y no fuerza ninguna cerradura.

-¡Cierra la boca Lates! ¡No me digas cosas que ya todos sabemos!- recargó un mano en el escritorio y puso la otra en su cara.-Este robo me puede costar el puesto ¿Saben lo que esto significa?

Silencio

-¡¿Saben lo que esto significa?!

Gray tomó la palabra bastante dudoso

-¿Qué ya no serás nuestro jefe?

-¡Que nos vamos todos, idiotas!

Gray tragó en seco al sentir el aliento de Gildarts sobre su rostro, gritándole.

-¡Y tú! – Señaló a Natsu con el dedo justo entre sus ojos-No me hagas quedar en ridículo. Así tengas que secar el mar quiero que encuentres a esa basura ¿Entendiste?

-Sí señor

-¡¿Entendieron todos?!

-¡Si señor!- se escuchó la respuesta al unísono.

-¡Largo de aquí!- Salieron los cinco hombres en silencio. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era Erza.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me meta en esto?

-No Scarlet, tú no. Confío en Dragneel, sé que puede con esto, aunque espero que pueda resolver el caso antes de mi salida de aquí.-Erza lo miró de reojo y suspiró con resignación.

* * *

Lucy estaba sentada frente al computador escribiendo a toda prisa, copiando desesperadamente la información de un libro, en completo silencio, refugiada en un cubículo de la biblioteca. Pasaba del medio día y podía escuchar a su estómago rugir de hambre. Puso su mano sobre el abdomen, sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse y continuó con su labor. Bostezó. No, definitivamente no sentía ganas de continuar. Escuchó que unos pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella. Por la pantalla distinguió el reflejo de su mejor amiga.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-No por mucho-cerró de golpe el libro que ocupaba y comenzó a recoger las cosas de ella-Debo apresurarme para llegar a comer con Wendy-Se puso de pie apagando el monitor.

-Deja que te lleve entonces, me quedas de paso- dijo Levy sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Levy, tú vives del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Pero hoy me toca llevarte a tu casa, además- La tomó de la mano- Debo pasar por Gajeel a la morgue y eso sí me queda de paso.

Lucy le sonrió y la siguió hasta su auto. Subieron y Levy arrancó despacio, tomando mayor rapidez al estar en la avenida principal. Las calles emanaban el calor del medio día, lleno de autos que andaban con prisa, característica de la hora del almuerzo, gente caminando por todos lados, vendedores ambulantes y uno que otro percance producido por las obras de reparación de las avenidas. Dobló a la izquierda en la esquina de una tienda de abarrotes, para estacionarse frente a un viejo edificio de tres plantas, con escalones en la entrada y una barandilla bastante oxidada.

-Servida señorita-Lucy se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para bajar-¡Ah, Lucy! No olvides que te comenté de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gajeel este viernes.

-Levy, ya te dije que no creo ir.

-¡Por favor! Sólo será un momentito, te vas a divertir, trabajas mucho y luego la escuela y Wendy-suspiró-necesitas un descanso de todo eso.

Puso su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia en señal de comprensión. Levy no podría comprenderla del todo, ya que ella a diferencia de Lucy, tenía a sus hermanos que se encargaban de todo lo económico que a ella le faltara.

-Solo un momento Levy-dijo con resignación Lucy.

-¿Lo prometes?

Lucy se bajo del auto e hizo una marca de cruz sobre su pecho del lado izquierdo con el meñique.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Así me gusta!- Y la peli azul le guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba de nuevo velocidad por las calles.

Lucy sonrió. Dio la vuelta, entró en el edificio y comenzó a subir los escalones hasta el segundo piso. Dobló por la izquierda y sacó una llave que en seguida introdujo dentro de una cerradura, giró el pomo y encontró una pequeña niña sentada, ocupada en leer un libro, que en cuanto notó su llegada se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Lucynee-chan!-Aún con el abrazo, talló su cabeza con ternura.

-Hola Wendy, ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

La niña comenzó a platicar, haciendo gestos y movimientos extraños con las manos, tal como si describiera un ataque alienígena en lugar de un día común de escuela. Lucy por su parte, comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes de la nevera, dispuesta a preparar la comida para ambas.

* * *

Era de noche. Una mujer de cabello blanco y corto, con un hermoso vestido de flores lilas, permanecía sentada en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante, rodeando con su dedo el borde de una copa de agua que yacía en la mesa. Daba la espalda a la ventana, donde se veía el desfile de autos que transitaban en esa bella noche de junio. Miró su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la cita. Ella estaba allí temprano, precavida por el tráfico tomó el taxi con demasiado tiempo de antelación. Apretó sus labios perfectamente maquillados con un lipstick rosa pálido. Ignoraba lo que pasaba afuera, el ensordecedor ruido de los cláxones que era sustituido por la bella música en vivo de violines. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un camarero le ofreció una copa de vino. Negó con la palma de la mano y miró a ambos lados esperando que ya no estuviera sola. Y lo vio. Un hombre alto, de muy buen cuerpo, enfundado en unos pantalones de vestir y chaqueta de cuero, con una enorme sonrisa y el cabello rosa; caminaba tranquilo hacia ella, quién ya tenía también una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Él se acercó delicadamente al rostro de ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Buenas noches señora Dragneel.

-Buenas noches señor Detective.

Él tomó asiento frente a ella, haciendo una seña al camarero para que sirviera los platos.

-Me supongo que ya has ordenado.

-Supones bien-entrelazaron sus dedos sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué tal las pesquisas el día de hoy?

Natsu resopló.

-Horrible-dio un sorbo a su recién servida copa de vino tinto-Gildarts nos ha reprendido severamente, por el robo ese de la mujer que sucedió anoche. Como te lo he dicho, ya estoy encargado del caso sobre ese ladronzuelo.

-Yo no me atrevería a llamarlo así-un hombre dejó un par de platillos sobre la mesa. Natsu de dispuso a comer-Después de todo, tiene a todo el departamento de policía detrás de él.

-Eso no le quita la poca monta que tiene el fulano ese-Natsu hizo ciertos movimientos con el tenedor que sostenía su mano, como si dibujara la silueta de alguien.

-¿Poca monta?-Ella le habló con sarcasmo- Te recuerdo que ha cometido más de 10 robos de joyería y bancos en la ciudad y sus alrededores en tan solo seis meses, que nunca le han visto siquiera la forma que tiene y nunca ha dejado ni pista ni testigos. Es como un fantasma.

-Por eso los estúpidos reporteros le han llamado el mago de las mil Llaves. Nunca ha forzado ni una sola de las cerraduras que ha tenido en frente. Y ahora es un caso todo mío.

-Y yo sé que tú podrás resolverlo. Confió en ti, amor.

Se miraron por un rato directo a los ojos, hasta que un celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Natsu atendió enseguida. Luego, con una expresión molesta, dejó el teléfono en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-La albina preguntó con preocupación.

-Querrás matarme, pero me tengo que ir.-Hizo un gesto al camarero para pedir la cuenta.-Te llevo a casa Lissana.

-Está bien, no te preocupes ¿Vas a la estación?

-Sí- Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el asiento de su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Entonces, llévame a Casa de Mira, te queda más cerca.

-Como quieras.-Tomó su mano y salieron juntos.

Minutos después, Natsu manejaba solo. Era tarde, cerca de la media noche y sus ojos estaban por cerrarse. Y pensar que apenas llevaba una semana en ese empleo de bazofia. Avanzaba con cautela, hasta que en un cruce, no miró adecuadamente el semáforo que se ponía en rojo, por lo que casi arrolla a una chica rubia que cruzaba la calle. Frenó con apremio, escuchando el derrape de las llantas sobre el asfalto. La chica golpeo el auto con fuerza y enojo.

-¡Imbécil!-Se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor-¡Pero que no ves el semáforo!

Ella le señaló con fuerza el aparato que colgaba de un poste sobre la avenida.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, de verdad, espero no haberla lastimado.-El miró el escote de la chica, donde tenía una placa pequeña que decía "Lucy"- ¿Puedo llevarla a dónde vaya, señorita Lucy?

-No me subo a coches con extraños-se alejó un poco y cubrió la placa con su mano-Mucho menos a autos de policías.

Él la miró alejarse por el espejo retrovisor. Una chica como otras. Aunque con muy buen cuerpo también. Y lo más importante: con una enigmática actitud. Se encogió de hombros y se lamentó el no verla de nuevo. Miró el semáforo en verde y pisó con fuerza el acelerador.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste ^^ Se agradecen todos sus comentarios, críticas y aclaraciones. Un beso, ¡Abur!**


	2. Party in the Sky

**Party in the Sky**

Siguió por la calle húmeda en la noche, unos pasos más, ajeándose de aquél auto. Subió a la acera y dobló en un callejón oscuro, los favoritos de los ladrones y pillos. En realidad a ella le daba igual por donde caminara. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de un escondrijo detrás de un contenedor de basura, por lo que apretó el paso. Sí, le daba igual, más no por eso buscaría el peligro. Salió por fin a una calle iluminada con faroles de colores y bastante movimiento, el calor escapaba por las sucias alcantarillas que dejaban sus vaporosos olores mezclados con otros tantos de alimentos fritos y gente ebria que se tambaleaba de aquí para allá sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de cristal con una enorme marquesina roja y letras azules extremadamente chillantes. Empujó con fuerza y entró allí, directo a la cocina. Se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver por completo su traje azul de maid. Sacó de su bolso la katiuska blanca y la colocó el su cabeza de modo que sostuviera su cabello. Luego, se acercó a una barra donde un hombre regordete con un delantal blanco y gorro del mismo color servía diferentes platos.

-Ahí hay alguien esperándote.-El hombre señaló con la cabeza mientras cortaba varios vegetales.-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, pero tuve un pequeño accidente.-La chica giró la cabeza para mirar una mesa en el fondo, donde estaba sentado un hombre trajeado con lentes. Suspiró derrotada y se acercó allí.

-Buenas noches, bienvenido al sushi bailarín ¿Puedo tomar su Orden?

El hombre levantó la mirada, sonriendo. Con el índice, empujó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Otro vaso de esta cosa-Meneó el vaso que tenía en la mano.

-¿Piensas embriagarte aquí? ¿Habiendo tantos bares allá afuera?

-Allá afuera no estás tú.

Una chica de cabello azul claro pasó junto a ellos y dejó un vaso lleno en la mesa de aquél hombre, levantando el vacío. Al pasar de nuevo a un lado de la camarera tocó su hombro, deteniéndose.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con él un rato? Sólo están ese par de allá atrás y puedo encargarme de ellos. –Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-¿Y Mark?

-¡Que Mark fría monos!-Una carcajada- Anda niña, esto está a nada de apestar por lo muerto que se ve.

La chica se sentó frente al hombre. Dejó un menú hecho en cartón sobre la mesa y jaló el vaso de su acompañante, acercándolo a su nariz.

-¿Whisky? Que delicado.

-Es el segundo apenas.

Ella dio un trago al alcohol, haciendo una mueca al tragar.

-¿Demasiado para una doncella?- Le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo bebió todo de un solo golpe.

-Loke… no deberías beber así.

El chico peli naranja la miró extrañado. Amaba escuchar como su dulce voz pronunciaba su nombre. Como ella se atrevía a pronunciarlo. Tanto tiempo allí, esperando. Noches tras noche, visitando ese horrible restaurante en medio de un barrio tan peligroso, tan solo por ver ese precioso par de ojos marrón, por sentirla cerca. Uno… dos… tres años llegando allí. Primero, como un comensal cualquiera, luego como un fiel admirador de aquella chica y ahora como alguien que buscaba perderse en el alcohol. Apretó con fuerza dentro del bolsillo de su saco. Los últimos seis meses había cargado con ese anillo, esperando ser correspondido algún día, intentándolo cada vez que su corazón le gritaba que estaba listo para ser roto una vez más. Comenzó a retirar la mano de su saco, aún con el anillo en ella.

-Lucy…

La chica detuvo su avance.

-No Loke. No puedo.

Golpeó fuertemente la mesa con la mano derecha. Los hombres que departían felices en otra mesa, los miraron atónitos.

-¡¿Por qué Lucy?!- La vena de su sien se marcó.

- Cálmate por favor. Tú sabes que no soy una chica que merezcas. Tú-sostuvo el enrojecido rostro del Loke entre sus manos- necesitas a alguien buena, que valga la pena, que pueda hacerte feliz. Yo…no… no soy una buena chica.

Loke tomó una de las manos de ella entre las propias y la besó.

-No me importa Lucy, te esperaré.

-¿Sabes que no puedo cambiar, verdad?

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me emociona.

Unas lágrimas entre risas se escaparon de Lucy. Quizás nunca llegara a ser su esposa, pero en él tendría siempre a un buen amigo.

* * *

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que la has hecho perfecta mi hermano!-Natsu miraba a Gray con cara de odio. Realmente sabía que no debió contarle la historia de la rubia a media noche.

-Te digo que fue un accidente, yo no ando por ahí atropellando chicas, ni soy un acosador como otros.

-¿Acosador? No Dragneel, simplemente las chicas vienen a mí.

El peli rosa bufó.

-Si claro, sobre todo aquella secretaria que te dejó el rostro enrojecido por invitarla a salir repetidamente.

-¿La de archivo? ¡Tch!

-¿Qué fue exactamente eso?-Natsu se reía de las idioteces de su mejor amigo-Lo que deberías hacer es buscarte una chica linda y de buena reputación, casarte y ser feliz.

-Eso no pega conmigo. Tal vez sí me case, algún día, pero por ahora no tengo ánimos de jugar a la "familia feliz"- Su tono tenía burla. El moreno se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, yo soy feliz casado.-

Sonrió recordando los buenos momentos que pasaba junto a Lissana. Llevaban 2 años casados. Ella era una buena mujer, una magnífica persona y una excelente profesionista. Cuando la conoció, ella recién terminaba la universidad y él, dos años mayor, se interesó en su bella sonrisa y sus ojos azules que brillaban con el sol. Trabajaba como gerente y accionista de uno de los más importantes hoteles de la ciudad. Fue así como, en una fiesta, vio por primera vez a la que es su esposa. Dulce y tierna, nunca lo había desalentado, lo aceptó incluso siendo un policía sin mucho en la bolsa, pero con unas inmensas ganas de llegar a ser detective. Ella, en definitiva, era el amor de su vida.

-¡Despierta hombre!-Gray chasqueaba los dedos frente a la cara de Natsu- Y apresúrate, que quiero irme a dormir de una vez.

-Yo no sé porque tengo que llenar el informe a estas horas-miró su reloj con clara molestia- Podría hacerlo mañana temprano. -Gray le ofreció un cigarrillo, pero él se negó.

-Porque nos interesa tu carrera, por eso-Encendió el cigarrillo y dejó salir una gran bocanada de humo.

* * *

Viernes en la noche. Ocho de la noche. Lucy cepillaba su cabello sentada frente al espejo, tratando de acomodarlo bajo una diadema con pequeños cristales que su madre le regaló en uno de sus cumpleaños. Usaba un vestido strapless azul egipcio, ajustado a la cintura y con la falda un poco bombacha. Wendy la miraba desde su cama, lista para ir a dormir.

-Te ves linda, Onee-chan.

Se escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Lucy se puso de pie, tomó su maleta y se asomó por la mirilla antes de abrir. Parada frente a ella, estaba una chica con vestido rosa, sencillo, con el cabello hecho rollos en las puntas.

-Perdón por la tardanza Lucy- Dijo la mujer, que sostenía su bolso con ambas manos. Entró al departamento-Hoy tuve bastante trabajo, me solicitaron muchísimos archivos esta semana y tuve que dejarlo todo listo para el lunes.

-No te preocupes Juvia, soy yo quien debería disculparse por hacerte venir luego del trabajo, más temprano que de costumbre.-Lucy se acercó a la puerta- Dejé algo de sopa en la nevera si tienes hambre, sobre el tocador está una nota con el número de Levy y de la casa de Gajeel y Wendy ya está en la cama. Llevo mis cosas, estaré en el restaurante a la media noche, como siempre.

-Ve con cuidado y diviértete- Se sentó en el sofá, dejando su bolsa en un lado. –Yo me hago cargo.

La rubia se despidió con la mano y salió hasta la calle, donde se subió a un taxi.

-Al Sky Place, por favor.

El chofer la miró por el retrovisor, como asegurándose de lo que había escuchado. Quedaba bastante lejos de allí. Lucy lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros, con esa sonrisa de amabilidad en el rostro. El hombre comenzó a avanzar y en veinte minutos ya estaba en el lugar solicitado.

El Sky Place era un edifico bastante alto, cuya torre central estaba hecha de cristal y difuminaba los rayos del sol en el día, mientras que por las noches, parecía una gigantesca luz de neón que cambiaba constantemente de color, teniendo siempre uno chillante. Estaba ubicado en una zona costosa en exceso, donde siempre que se veía un accidente, era entre un Ferrari y un Bentley. Se sintió un poco incómoda en el lugar, pero con paso seguro entró en el edificio, luego en el ascensor y recordó el número de piso al que iba. Treinta, el Penthouse. Se llevó una mano a la cara, maldiciendo su poca asertividad y su falta de aplomo en ocasiones, mientras subía lentamente. Pensó en las escusas que pudo dar para no ir esa noche, por ejemplo el ser acrofóbica. Aunque estaba casi segura de lo poco creíble que eso resultaría. Se rio consigo misma. No, era imposible que ella temiera a las alturas. El ascensor de detuvo y de pronto ella se vio envuelta en globos negros y plata, gente con distintos estilos de copas en las manos y una música proveniente de un D.J. en un rincón. Afuera, la piscina estaba llena de espuma y también de globos, con otro tanto de personas sentadas por ahí en sillones blancos mullidos. Lucy se encogió y comenzó a busca a Levy entre toda esa multitud, hasta que la vio, parada junto a sus hermanos platicando cómodamente. Tocó su hombro para no llamar mucho la atención.

-¡Lucy!- La peli azul se aventó sobre ella.- ¡Que bien que pudiste venir! Ven, anda, dejemos tus cosas por algún sitio.

Rápidamente, dejaron su maleta en una de las habitaciones y salieron juntas al bullicio que se hacía entre todos los invitados.

-¿En serio conoces a toda esta gente?-Lucy procuraba no gritar, aunque tapaba su oído derecho con la mano.

-No de hecho. Pero su "adorable hermanito" ha convertido esto en un mercado.

-¿Y donde está?

-¿Quién? ¿Natsu?

-¡No Levy! ¿Dónde está Gajeel?-La rubia miraba a todos lados, buscando al novio de su amiga.

Allá, entre un círculo de gente, con el brazo recargado sobre una mesa, estaban el par de hermanitos jugando vencidas, mientras la multitud ovacionaba al cumpleañero y otro hombre al que Lucy no reconocía, gritaba cosas incomprensible en la cara de Natsu, moviendo las manos desesperadamente. Gajeel, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, ante la obviedad de su victoria. Miró a Levy, que con cara de pocos amigos observaba junto a ella la escena. Lucy sólo pudo reírse, para contagiar a su amiga y que su ánimo mejorara, se alejaron un poco y platicaron de cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara los destrozos de Natsu (porque a los ojos de Levy, Natsu era el causante de todo tipo de desastre) hasta que una mujer con vestido negro de lentejuelas, piernas largas y labios rosa pálido fue directo al lugar donde se encontraban, con un suave caminar y un Martini de manzana en la mano derecha.

-¡Levy!-Su sonrisa era deslumbrante.-Debo reconocer que organizas muy buenas fiestas.

Levy soltó una risa hipócrita, aunque eso sólo pudo notarlo Lucy. Como ella decía _lo más engorroso de enamorarse, es encajar con su familia._

-¡Lissana!-Se acercó a ella y le besó ambas mejillas-La verdad, todo se lo debo a tu esposo, es tan bueno con las fiestas, siempre le da ese toque de exceso que se necesita.

Parecía que Lucy era la única que entendía todo. En ocasiones anteriores, su amiga aceptó desear que Natsu y Lissana desaparecieran del mundo, que su odiosa y escandalosa forma de vida le hacía querer que Gajeel no tuviese ni un pariente en este mundo. Ambos, por separado y peor estando juntos, eran el par menos preferido de la McGarden. _¿Cómo es posible que siga en ese empleo? ¿Por qué se cree tan perfecta? ¿Qué le ve la gente a esos dos?_ Era como si les reprochara su vida, que para desgracia de muchos, rayaba en la perfección. Ella era muy atractiva, buena esposa, filántropa y él era un hombre por el que cualquier mujer se dejaría seducir, con una gran carrera por delante y un lindo auto. Del todo, Lucy no comprendía el aparente odio que Levy destilaba hacia el matrimonio Dragneel. En lo personal, la rubia no creía que representaran una gran amenaza para la sociedad.

-¡Ah Lucy!- Dijo Levy, como tratando de huir de la situación- Ella es Lissana Dragneel, la esposa…

-De Natsu, lo sé- Lucy extendió la mano hacia Lissana-Mucho gusto, soy Lucy Heartphilia.

-¿Heartphilia? Tu nombre me parece conocido, aunque no recuerdo exactamente dónde lo he escuchado-La albina correspondió el saludo, dejando de paso, un beso en la mejilla derecha de Lucy- Y por lo que puedo notar, estás bien informada de quién soy- sonrió -¿Trabajas acaso en la estación?

-Para nada señora Dragneel. Pero es imposible desconocer su nombre. Nieta del alcalde, importante empresaria y esposa de una de las figuras más destacables de esta ciudad. Cualquiera que se llame a sí mismo ávido lector de los diarios, sabrá su nombre como mínimo.

Levy la miró con asombro. Lucy perteneció por años a una familia de gran renombre, sin duda. Su manera de conducirse en las altas esferas de la sociedad era impecable. Lissana soltó una leve carcajada que más bien sonaba como un constante reventar de burbujas.

-Eres simpática Lucy. ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo un rato?

-Claro Señora, como guste.

-Lissana querida, llámame Lissana.

-De acuerdo, Lissana-Lucy sintió un tirón en su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Levy? –dijo en un susurro, mirando a la albina alejarse.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Lucy? ¿Qué pretendes con esa mujer?

Miró a la gente que bailaba en la pista. Se levantaba una niebla sobre sus cabezas, proveniente de los cigarros que algunos consumían.

-Pretendo llevarme bien con tu familia.-Le sonrió a su amiga-Te demostraré que no es mala como dices.

Levy soltó un bufido y fue donde ellas, sentándose a su lado. Permaneció con cara de pocos amigos durante todo el tiempo que charlaron.

-Señorita Levy-Una mujer con traje de maid se acercó a la peli azul, hablándole despacio al oído. Llevaba bastante tiempo escuchando la plática de su amiga y Lissana- El joven Gajeel me ha pedido que le avise de la hora.

-¡Cierto! ¡El pastel!- Levy se puso de pie de un brinco, con cara de felicidad. Luego, su expresión se nubló.- ¡Lucy! El pastel ¡A las once!-Le mostró a la rubia su reloj.

-¡Rayos!- Se dirigió a Lissana- Disculpame, pero debo irme.

-No te preocupes Lucy. Levy-La chica volteó- ¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo ir al tocador.

-Sí… claro Lissana. Vamos Lucy-tomó la mano de su amiga- Necesitas tus cosas para llegar a tiempo al restaurante y yo debo ayudar con la cuestión del pastel, no quiero que Natsu arruine todo.

-Tranquila Levy, yo puedo ir sola, no te preocupes.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, recuerdo la habitación donde están mis cosas. Vigila a Natsu, anda.

-Gracias Lucy-La abrazó-Nos vemos el lunes en la Escuela.

La rubia se despidió agitando una mano. Esquivó un poco de gente que bailaba por ahí, hasta doblar en un pasillo donde chochó de frente con un hombre.

-Lo lamento, señor, no quería… -sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella se sorprendió, él sonrió de lado.

-¡Lucy! La chica que golpea los autos. No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar así.-Recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada. Se notaba que tenía uno o dos tragos de más en la sangre.

-Natsu, el hombre que gusta de atropellar chicas indefensas en medio de la noche.-Ella arqueó una ceja que combinaba a la perfección con su tono sarcástico.

-¡Oye, oye! Ya me disculpe esa noche. Pero si eso no te basta, puedo llevarte a donde quieras para que veas que en verdad, estoy arrepentido.

-Ya le dije que no me subo a autos de policías. Donde yo voy, no son muy bien recibidos- Lo quitó del medio y continuó su caminó. Natsu logro sostener su muñeca, acercándose por detrás a su oído.

-¿Puedo saber a donde vas?- Lucy se zafó del agarre, lo que hizo que Natsu se tambaleara un poco. Entró en una habitación, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento; encontrándose de frente al elevador, lo solicitó varias veces, sin resultado. Decidió bajar por las escaleras. Se quitó los tacones y comenzó a correr de piso en piso, a toda prisa. El tiempo era importante para ella.

Aún recargado sobre una pared, Natsu se reía de lo que había pasado. Levemente se pudo notar un fallo en la electricidad, que hizo que los invitados se miraran entre ellos. Luego, un tronido. El sonido de las chispas. Pero todo seguía alumbrado. Reaccionó. Apartó con cuidado su saco, tocando la culata de su arma. Buscó con la mirada a Gray, quién hacía lo mismo junto a la barra. Un pesado silencio inundó el lugar. Pudo ver a Gajeel que tenía una mirada de sospecha, abrazando a Levy por la cintura. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista. Los hermanos McGarden, las mucamas, los meseros, el DJ… ¿Dónde estaba…?

Un grito que venía de abajo, acompañado de un tronido de mayor intensidad y la oscuridad, desataron el pánico en general. Todos corrían hacía la salida, presionando desesperadamente los botones del ascensor. Natsu no podía ver nada, sólo se sentía atropellado ante la marea de gente que corría sin rumbo. Por la intensidad del grito, sabía que venía de un piso abajo, así que se apresuró hacía las escaleras, pero se detuvo. Giró sobre su eje, empuñando la pistola.

-¡Lissana!-Gritó con fuerzas, pero ante la situación, pareció un susurro.

-¡Natsu!- Gajeel le gritaba desde la ventana.- ¡Corre, yo la busco!

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque no se distinguió en la penumbra. Recordó a Gray, pero sabía que el conocía el procedimiento. Apartó a empujones a la gente, bajando a prisa, escalón tras escalón. Llegó a la puerta del departamento de abajo y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tumbó de una patada. Estaba oscuro también, pero pudo distinguir el cuerpo de una mujer tirado sobe la alfombra persa. Las cortinas de seda eran movidas por el viento. Escudriñó como pudo la escena. Escuchó unas pisadas provenientes del frente, en la amplia ventana abierta, donde dirigió la mirada y ante la luz de la luna pudo observar perfectamente esa silueta. Caireles blancos hasta el hombro, un corto vestido marfil con flores y un enorme moño palo de rosa en el pecho; medias hasta el muslo con terminación de encaje, los zapatos victorianos a juego con el vestido, incluyendo el moño. Un sombrero rosa, de encaje y un antifaz de encaje también.

-¡Tú eres…!-Natsu no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Se quitó el sombrero en un ademán de despedida. Acto seguido, abrió los brazos y se arrojó a la calle. Natsu corrió hasta la orilla del edificio para buscarla, pero todo parecía indicar que se dotó de alas. No había nada. De pie, con el corazón agitado, la sorpresa en el rostro y un arma en la mano, se sintió el más inútil de los policías de todos los tiempos. Lo era, sin duda. Pero ahora sabía que no era un hombre, sino una chica.

-Eres una…-se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

**No quise escribir nada antes del capítulo, luego siento que me extiendo con mis letanías ¬¬ Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^ Se reciben gustosos los reviews y botellazos :)**

**Y ahora... ¡QUÉ LE PASA A PAPÁ MASHIMA! EN BUEN PLAN, SIGO EN SHOCK POR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL MANGA T.T NO QUIERO PENSAR EN LO QUE VIENE *SUSPIRO***

**Bien, me despido ^^ que tengan bonita semana. Besos ¡Abur!**


	3. Peticiones

**Peticiones**

Una mezcla de azul y rojo iluminaba la calle. Individuos en pijamas, algunos un poco ebrios, comentando entre sí. Las calles laterales estaban cerradas, todo el Sky Place estaba rodeado de ambulancias y patrullas policiales, que con sus ensordecedoras sirenas, rompían el silencio. En el piso 29, un par de paramédicos examinaban a una mujer que yacía sentada en un sillón color vino. Ren Akatsuki, revisaba de pies a cabeza la habitación, ya había pasado por cada uno de los apartados y ahora sólo quedaba la finísima sala, adornada con excesivas muestras de alguna cultura del medio oriente. Paredes, objetos, puertas… todo estaba en su lugar, sin muestra alguna de la aplicación de fuerza o algún descuido, típico de algún novato. Aún encuclillado, observaba con detenimiento los bordes de las ventanas de cristal. Suspiró y miró fijo a Hibiki, negando con la cabeza. Natsu notó el ademán y se acercó a su compañero.

— ¿Y? ¿Encontró algo, Lates?

—Nada— Hibiki mantenía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra en su frente—. No hay duda de que fue él.

—Ella— Corrigió el peli rosa—. Es una chica.

-Por favor, puede tratarse de un travesti o algún aficionado a los disfraces ¿no mencionaste su ropa extraña?

— ¿Te crees esa tontería que acabas de decir?

— ¿Crees que no es una posibilidad? ¡Demonios Dragneel! Tienes MI caso ¿y no aceptas otras hipótesis?

Natsu lo dejó con la pregunta en el aire. Tenía que aceptar la parte de razón que mantenía Hibiki en su "suposición". No era el momento para discutirlo, ni hoy ni nunca. Ya mañana escucharía los gritos de Gildarts sobre su rostro. Por ahora, volvió sobre sus pasos, esquivando copas rotas, globos, y confeti que adornaban de una manera grotesca el suelo de las escaleras, aumentando sobre el piso treinta. Empujó la puerta y entró mirando con sorna el desastre que yacía en el penthouse. Algunas mucamas limpiaban todo y más al fondo, un preocupado Gajeel verificaba que Levy estuviera completamente bien, bajo la penetrante mirada de sus hermanos. Soltó un silbido para llamar la atención y su hermano giró en seguida, señalándole con la cabeza una silla donde su esposa estaba sentada con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Lisanna! — Corrió hacía ella, estrechándola en sus brazos.

— ¡Natsu! — ella enroscó sus dedos entre el cabello rosa del hombre—. Estuve tan preocupada

— ¿Pero dónde te has metido mi pequeña?

—Me quedé en el baño cuando oí los gritos de la gente. Tuve tanto miedo—. Las lágrimas de la mujer comenzaron a escurrir, terminando su vida en la camisa de Natsu.

Él la retuvo un momento más entre sus brazos, sintiendo los sollozos que se ahogaban en su pecho. Acariciaba con ternura su cabello para tranquilizarla, ya que sus nervios causaban estragos haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo. Gajeel se acercó con cautela a ambos, evitando romper su momento, para apartar a Lissana.

— Natsu, alguien te busca en la puerta. — Le dijo Gajeel algo cerca del oído, tomando a Lisanna por los hombros mientras la alejaba. Natsu reparó en la mujer pelirroja que miraba con repulsión la debacle que se esparcía por toda la escena—. Me llevo a Lisanna para asegurarnos de que esté bien, atiende tus asuntos.

—Gracias Gajeel — Natsu caminó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta la puerta, donde Erza Scarlet aún esquivaba parte del desastre.

—Esto es lo que sucede cuando no invitas a tus superiores a una fiesta— Dijo con tono irónico Erza—. Cuéntame qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, Dragneel.

Con lujo de detalles, Natsu relató como sucedieron las cosas, omitiendo el hecho de los tragos que tenía de más; aunque eso estaba implícito para Erza, notando el ineficaz desempeño del detective. Además, no ignoraba el hecho de que estaban en una fiesta y el robo los tomó desprevenidos.

— ¿Eve detectó qué se llevó esta vez?

—Pues, Hibiki se está haciendo cargo de eso, mañana checaremos el informe y…

—Para ti no existe el mañana Natsu, a menos que quieras perder tu empleo. Debes hacer ahora mismo ese informe o Gildarts te pateará el trasero.

—Tendré que comenzar a buscar empleo, porque no pienso hacer nada ahora.

—Me parece que no terminas de entender, acaban de allanar el domicilio de un diplomático y las probabilidades de que algún importante objeto haya desaparecido es altísima.

—La que no entiende eres tú, Erza— Disminuyó el espacio entre ellos, hablándole en un susurro amenazante —, mi esposa está teniendo una crisis nerviosa y no esperes que la deje en esas condiciones. Después de todo, no olvides que es la nieta del alcalde.

Erza resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Natsu retrocedió algunos pasos con aire triunfador.

—Entonces que el equipo de Hibiki entregue a primera hora un reporte de evidencias. Tú tendrás que explicarle a Gildarts tu versión de los hechos. Y Fullbuster —suspiró—, que llegue sobrio mañana.

Natsu lo buscó con la mirada. Hablaba entretenidamente con el barman, con ciertos estragos del alcohol en la voz.

—Ya que no tengo más que hacer aquí, me voy— Levantó la mano derecha a modo de despedida, llamando la atención de Gajeel—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gajeel! ¡Bonita fiesta!

El aludido soltó una carcajada desde el fondo de la habitación, correspondiendo con la cabeza a la felicitación de la Titania. El moreno estaba de pie en el balcón, mientras su peli azul novia hacía múltiples llamadas telefónicas, tratando de mantener la mayor tranquilidad posible con cada una de ellas. Natsu, mientras tanto, alejaba a Gray de la barra donde un hombre con notable rostro de molestia limpiaba vasos y recogía botellas vacías o rotas. Luego de lograrlo, cargó a Lisanna, que dormía del cansancio y bajó hasta su auto, dispuesto para irse a casa.

—Levy— Estaban solos en el balcón. Una leve llovizna, como escarcha, comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad—; no quería que la fiesta terminara así. Lamento si eché a perder tus planes.

Ambos, Levy y Gajeel, permanecían recargados sobre la baranda, mirando los servicios de auxilio marcharse de a poco, luego del percance. Ella jugaba con el celular entre sus manos, con el cabello cayéndole en el rostro.

—Eso ya nos correspondía a nosotros. Te digo, Natsu atrae la mala suerte.

El comentario de su novia hizo que soltara una risa burlona.

—Tengo que lidiar con él, es mi hermano—la lió por la cintura con los brazos, clavando sus ojos carmesí en los grandes orbes castaños de la peli azul—, y si tu quieres lo que llevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo aceptarás también.

Hubo un silencio en el que Levy sonrió maliciosamente tratando de adivinar que era justamente lo que Gajeel le había ofrecido. Frunció el ceño de manera adorable, esperando conmover a su novio. Él acercó la mano hecha un puño al rostro de la chica y la abrió con gracia.

—No esperaba darte esto en esta manera. Sólo espero que estés dispuesta a aceptar a mi hermano para toda tu vida.

Levy sonrió enormemente, entre la estupefacción que sentía. Un anillo de oro blanco con brillante en el medio. Un anillo de compromiso y una petición.

* * *

— ¡Lucy! ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar?—Mark señalaba con un grueso cuchillo de cocina hacia un reloj empotrado en la pared, que marcaba las 12:30 de la noche.

—Lo lamento Mark, perdí más del tiempo que pensé. Sólo me cambio rápido para comenzar.

El regordete hombre soltó un gruñido y continuó en lo suyo, mientras Lucy iba hacia uno de los baños a cambiarse el vestido azul por su acostumbrado traje de maid. Sacó de su maleta el delantal y las medias, que se enredaron un poco entre algunas prendas de un pálido color rosa. Las empujó con fuerza hasta el fondo de la maleta, terminó de vestirse y salió, arreglando aún su cabello.

—Acuario—Lucy se dirigió a su peli azul compañera de trabajo, que tendía una mesa— ¿No ha llegado Loke aún?

—Ni rastro de él. Pensé que lo último que querías era verlo.

—Es cierto, no quiero verlo, pero ya sabes—bajó la mirada, sonrojándose un tanto—, de vez en cuando, lo necesito.

Acuario ladeó la cabeza con una mueca de burla.

—No deberías meterte con él. Será un buen chico, pero su sangre… Trata de ser una chica buena, ¿quieres? Se supone que te cuidamos.

Lucy le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y recorrió con la vista el restaurante, notando una pareja que bebía vino sin moderación. Se acercó a ellos, les saludó y comenzó otra noche más de trabajo.

* * *

Gildarts recargaba su cabeza sobre dos de sus dedos que se posaban en sus sienes, leyendo con concentración el informe que Hibiki había escrito durante toda la noche. Natsu permanecía sentado al frente suyo, observando cada una de las expresiones de desagrado que su jefe hacía. La cara del peli rosa mostraba claro cansancio, justificado en la noche que tuvo que pasar cuidando de su esposa y controlando sus pesadillas. Los ojos se le iban cerrando, lo contralaba lo mejor que podía pero el sueño quería vencerlo. Eran las 7 de la mañana y él no pudo dormir nada.

El jefe de policía dejó caer el puño sobre el escritorio, despabilando a Natsu. Se quedó mirando el fajo de papeles frente a él por un instante, pensativo.

—Lates me dice que no quisiste tomar su hipótesis, según tú, porque el ladrón es en efecto, una chica.

—Te aseguro que lo es, no hay forma que sea un hombre disfrazado.

—Natsu—Gildarts suspiró y cruzó ambos brazos sobre el mueble de caoba—, mis años como detective me han abierto a todas las posibilidades. No puedes negarte de esa manera ante la propuesta de un hombre, cuyo trabajo, te está salvando el pellejo.

—Tú me diste el caso a mi, él no tendría porqué meterse en esto.

—Su equipo te resulta de mucha ayuda. Al menos más de la que Fullbuster pueda darte. Anoche, ese grupo de hombres que desprecias hicieron el informe que tú, como detective encargado bebiste haber hecho. Sin contar que desafiaste las órdenes de mi mano derecha e hiciste que cediera ante tus peticiones. Y por si fuera poco, dejaste escapar al—Gildarts meneó la cabeza, buscando la palabra adecuada—, sujeto más buscado por la policía. En tu posición, yo no me haría de enemistades.

— ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

La derrota se apoderó del rostro de Gildarts.

—Sí Dragneel, puedes irte—El peli rosa se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir; pero antes, Gildarts le habló—. ¿Cómo sigue Lisanna?

—Mejor, gracias— Sin mirarle a la cara, Natsu salió y cerró la puerta a su paso.

* * *

Con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, ese lunes por la mañana, Levy relataba vivamente a Lucy los detalles del final de la fiesta y como fue que Gajeel le entregó el anillo que ahora portaba en su mano izquierda.

—No fue la mejor petición aunque ya está hecha. Y soy feliz con ello.

—Lo sé, se nota en tu rostro, y me alegro mucho por ti, Levy.

—Gracias, quería contarte desde ese instante—La voz de Levy tenía notas de exaltación—, me costó tanto esperar hasta hoy.

—Sí que me perdí de buena parte, sobre todo por aquello de movimiento policiaco.

—Fue algo ¡Sorprendente! De la nada todo, el mundo se volvió loco, se escucharon ruidos, todo terminó en desastre.

— ¿Y dices Natsu que perdió a su esposa?

—No realmente, pero ella se "encerró" en el baño. No sé, su supuesto ataque de pánico no me convence.

Lucy se ató el cabello en una coleta mientras escuchaba atentamente a Levy. Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad al notar el énfasis que la peli azul daba al accidente de Lisanna.

—Eso es porque tú no la tragas Levy, seguro que estaba mal. Además, Gajeel se cercioró que estuviera bien, ¿no es así?

—En eso tienes razón—hizo una mueca de inconformidad—, no creo que él haya mentido sobre su estado de salud.

Ambas miraron al hombre que entraba en el salón de clases, con varias carpetas en la mano y un maletín colgando del brazo. Los chicos que platicaban afuera, entraron de uno a uno, ocupando los asientos vacíos, dispuestos a tomar la clase. Lucy miró la mano de su amiga, quién lo notó y le otorgo una gran cara de felicidad.

—Felicidades— dijo en un susurro apenas audible a Levy.

—Muy bien jóvenes, es hora de comenzar con el examen de hoy, saquen una pluma de tinta azul y dejen sus identificaciones en la banquilla, pasaré a revisarlos y a dejar su prueba. Recuerden, nada de celulares.

Lucy se encogió en su asiento. Esta prueba era importante, no podía permitirse fallar. Si obtenía una mala nota, su beca sería retirada y a estas alturas de la carrera, eso significaría dejarlo todo. Soltó un largo suspiro pensando en Wendy y su futuro. Estaba lista para comenzar.

* * *

Martes por la noche. Las decididas pisadas se escuchaban sobre la calle húmeda, originadas por un par de botas blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas de las largas piernas de su portadora. La falda roja, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se sacudía por el constante movimiento de caderas de la chica, que llevaba una blusa blanca de estilo marinero. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por un delicado antifaz de encaje rojo, combinando a la perfección con su traje. Sobre sus caderas, se sacudía una talega que cargaba mil y un monerías e inutilidades para cualquier otro, pero que eran sus instrumentos de trabajo. Llegó a la entrada de un túnel del metro olvidado, bajó los siete escalones con suma cautela y pasó entre un montón de escombros, esquivando algunos; otros, saltándolos. Al estar frente a una pesada puerta de metal dio dos golpes con el puño, luego contó hasta tres en su mente y dio otros dos golpes más. Por dentro, se escucharon una serie de ruidos que indicaban la próxima apertura de la puerta. Un par de ojos marrones se asomaron antes de abrir completamente y examinaron de hito en hito el esbelto cuerpo de aquella mujer.

—Bonita ropa.

La mujer solo bufó, haciéndole una seña con la mano, para pedir que se apartara. Entró a un callejón oscuro y caminó en línea recta hasta topar con una puerta. Repitió el procedimiento de tocar, solo que esta vez dio cuatro golpes en lugar de dos. La puerta cedió, mostrando una habitación alumbrada en tonos verdosos, con música electrónica sonando por algún lugar. El hedor de cigarrillos y licor penetraba sus fosas nasales, que si fuera nueva por esos lares, la mataría. Llegó frente a un escritorio en el fondo de la habitación, con un asiento giratorio en frente. Por sobre la silla, salía una espesa fumarola, más no se podía ver a la persona sentada ahí, pues daba la espalda a la mujer.

—No encontré nada.

— ¿Segura que buscaste bien? — una voz se dirigió a la chica vestida de marinerito. Ella sacudió su melena negra atada en una coleta.

—Segura, sabes que no hago trabajos a medias.

La silla se giró un poco, ella pudo distinguir el perfil izquierdo de un hombre rubio con un habano entre los labios. El misterioso hombre le sonrió de lado.

—Tú no cometes errores.

—Te digo que no había nada, busqué muy bien— dijo ella con bastante molestia—; además, se apareció ese policía.

—Bueno, bueno, olvida eso muñeca— Volvió a darle la espalda a la morena—, tengo otro trabajito para ti.

—Dijiste que este era mi último trabajo.

—Pero no lo has cumplido. Recuerda que nadie sale tan fácil. Será este y ya.

Los grandes orbes de ella lo miraron sospechosamente, aún sin verle la cara. Con resignación, tomó el pergamino que estaba en el escritorio, donde sabría cuál era la misión. Pasó rápidamente la vista por el texto. No lo pudo creer.

* * *

**Hola, hola :) Puede que odien este capítulo, pero es una transición, necesaria como la leche con cereal XD Además tuve exámenes finales y mucha tarea T.T sin contar que mi hermana estaba de parto (sí, soy tía de una preciosa muñeca :3) de una una u otra forma, aquí estoy subiendo, espero les guste.**

**Son bienvenidas sus críticas, recomendaciones, dudas, botellazos, etc. **

**Y como nota final... Leyendo otros fics, noté que hay cierto "odio" por lisanna. En lo personal, no me molesta, me es indiferente, pero... ¿Ella debería ser mala en esta historia? o ¿debería ser la mártir? es algo que me pasó por la cabeza y les estaría muy agradecida de que me dieran su opinión. Eso sí, pase lo que pase, Es un NaLu XD  
**

**No olviden dejar su reviews :) Esta humilde autora se los agradecerá enormemente :D**

Un beso, ¡Abur!


	4. ¿Quién eres?

**¿Quién eres?**

Se sirvieron 4 copas de champagne esa noche, justo para las dos parejas dispuesta a brindar. Un cómodo, aunque lujoso restaurante, era testigo de aquél festejo. Era algo íntimo, solo para tener por avisada a la familia y compartir la alegría que embargaba a la nueva pareja comprometida. Levy McGarden acompañada de su ahora prometido, el hermano de este y Lisanna, la esposa "perfecta" de su cuñado. La peli azul mantenía una sonrisa forzada, luego de que Gajeel insistiera por hacer esa cena en compañía de su familia y de tener que soportar la amabilidad que Lisanna Dragneel emanaba.

Se chocaron las copas en señal de alegría. Lisanna tomó la mano izquierda de Levy entre la suya, admirando la joya que lucía.

— ¡Tu anillo es bellísimo! No cabe duda que Gajeel te quiere, mira que darte una joya tan valiosa.

Levy le sonrió de vuelta, tratando de zafar su mano del agarre. A ella realmente le importaba un comino lo valiosa que fuera la alianza, solo se alegraba de compartir toda una vida con la persona que la amaba.

— Sí, lo es— dijo la McGarden, ocultando su mano en su regazo.

La albina conservó la calma ante el claro desaire que le hacía Levy. Tomó la mano de su esposo, le sonrió y volvieron a chocar sus copas.

— ¡Por el buen gusto de Gajeel! — Dijo con alegría Lisanna, refiriéndose a la joya— No debió ser fácil conseguir un anillo como el que le has entregado a Levy.

El aludido sonrió satisfactoriamente. Tomó un sorbo de su copa y miró tiernamente a su futura esposa.

* * *

Las prominentes curvas de la morena se balanceaban de manera rítmica, a cada paso que daba en la acera. Su melena azabache se contoneaba siguiendo el vaivén de su movimiento físico. Dejaba húmedas huellas sobre la azotea de aquél edificio viejo, esquivando las cisternas que ahí se encontraban. Brincó por sobre la orilla, dejándose caer en las escaleras metálicas de escape y se sentó sobre uno de los escalones. Con el silencio que hacía, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a dónde ella estaba. Pudo ver de entre las sombras a un hombre trajeado, que sostenía un cigarrillo entre los labios. Aquél personaje, en cuanto vio a la mujer, tiró el cigarro al suelo, aplastándolo con la suela de sus bien lustrados zapatos.

—Hola.

Él mantuvo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del saco, evitando los ojos de la chica.

— Ya supe que fallaste. Supongo que te dieron otra misión.

De reojo, notó que ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Algo aparentemente fácil. Necesito que lo averigües.

Acto seguido, la mujer lanzó el pergamino dónde estaba escrita la misión a su interlocutor. Al tenerlo entre sus manos, lo leyó y sonrió socarronamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? Sabes de sobra como conseguirlo.

— Quiero que me pagues el favor que te hice. Manda a alguien a que lo haga, no puedo.

— ¿Dejarás otro trabajo inconcluso? — Chasqueó la lengua, desaprobatoriamente—. Esto no le va a gustar a Laxus.

El cuerpo de ella se deslizó grácilmente por los escalones metálicos donde se encontraba sentada, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo, silenciosamente.

— Loke— Caminó hasta el hombre del traje, mirándolo directamente a los ojos; suplicante de cierto modo—, necesito que me ayudes a salir de esto, por favor. Eres… la única persona en quien puedo confiar.

Él ladeó la cabeza para no caer en los encantadores ojos de la mujer.

— Nadie ha salido de Raijinshuu con vida. Aunque—Mostró duda en su voz, por un instante—, se dijo que alguien pudo, pero no sé su nombre.

— ¿Existe forma de saber quién es?

— Los archivos policiacos, nena. Ahí está todo lo que puedes y debes saber.

Ella evitó a Loke, solo le dirigió una mirada de reojo cuando cruzó junto a él.

— Gracias, Loke.

— ¿Qué hay con el robo?— dijo, mientras escuchaba a la chica marcharse.

— Manda a alguien más, ¿quieres? Sólo por esta vez.

El peli naranja sonrió de lado y ella se marchó, contoneándose, en la oscuridad.

* * *

El sonido de un timbre anunciaba el final de la clase. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, dispuestos a salir a toda prisa, el fin de semana comenzaba. Uno a uno, los asientos del salón fueron desocupándose, excepto por dos, donde Lucy permanecía abatida junto a Levy, que intentaba consolarla. El profesor comenzaba a guardar sus libros en un maletín de cuero, cuando notó la inusual presencia del par de amigas. Tomó el maletín y se acercó hasta la rubia, que yacía con la cabeza recargada en el pupitre. El hombre carraspeó un poco y miró de soslayo a Levy, indicándole que se retirara, lo necesario para hablar a solas con Lucy. La blonda levantó la cabeza, dejando ver sus hinchados y llorosos ojos, junto a su enrojecida.

— No debería llorar, Heartfilia. Es sólo una calificación.

— No lo entiende. No debía reprobar ninguna materia para mantener mi beca.

La voz de Lucy se quebró al recordar la desgracia que la invadía en el momento.

— Lo que me sorprende es que usted nunca ha reprobado ninguna de mis materias. No logro comprender como no logró obtener una nota alta en esta prueba— El profesor extendió frente a Lucy una tarjeta de presentación—, sin embargo, no deja de ser mi mejor alumna y considero que merece una segunda oportunidad. Si le interesa, preséntese mañana a las 10, en esta dirección. Necesitan de una persona y lo tomaría como un trabajo extra. Para mejorar su calificación, por supuesto.

Lucy tomó la tarjeta y se limpió las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Leyó el nombre en la tarjeta y la dirección. Sonrió, mirando cómo se marchaba su profesor. Levy entró enseguida, riendo junto a Lucy, con la forma que da la complicidad.

— ¿Irás a la cita? — ambas chicas caminaban al auto de la peli azul, al término de sus clases.

— Obviamente iré, es mi oportunidad de mejorar mis notas. No puedo darme el lujo de perder mi beca, no ahora que falta tan poco para terminar la universidad.

Levy sonrió agradablemente y dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro de su amiga.

— Me alegra que tengas la manera de mejorar tus notas, espero que así puedas aceptar mi invitación de ir al cine esta noche.

—Lo lamento Levy, pero dudo poder hacerlo; Juvia me dijo que tenía trabaja así que no puedo dejar a Wendy sola.

— Lucy, por favor.

—Prometo que la semana próxima lo haré sin falta, ¿está bien? Ahora debo irme porque debo hablar con mi vecina, espero que pueda cuidar de Wendy mientras voy a trabajar —Se detuvieron justo a un lado del auto de Levy—, no creo que Juvia llegue a tiempo y no quiero apresurarla.

Al llegar a casa de Lucy, luego del trayecto en auto, Lucy bajó despacio y agradeció a Levy.

— Entonces, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cita?

—No creo que sea necesario, aunque no estoy segura de la dirección— frunció el ceño—, en cualquier caso yo te llamo, por si me da miedo.

Ambas rieron.

— De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Lucy.

* * *

— Te juro que odio quedarme a trabajar hasta tarde— Gray se quejaba sin parar desde hacía media hora, ordenando papeles del archivo con los casos pasados referentes a robos importantes — Odio tener este caso.

Natsu, que también leía varios fajos de documentos, lo miró por sobre la carpeta que sostenía en ese momento y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Quién demonios te entiende, Fullbuster? Primero hablas y hablas diciendo que Hibiki es un bueno para nada, reclamas su caso y ahora que lo tenemos te quejas.

El peli rosa permanecía sentado en su silla giratoria, con los pies sobre el escritorio inundado de documentos. Se incorporó, soltando el fajo que aún mantenía en las manos sobre otro montón de documentación que agrupó rápidamente. Se cercioró de la etiqueta que tenía cada uno de ellos y le extendió el montículo a Gray.

— Llévalos a archivo, hemos terminado con estos.

— ¿Yo? Hermano, esa chica me odia, sobre todo por hacerla trabajar hasta tarde— El peli azul soltó un bufido y tomó los papeles entre las manos.

— Eres un chico bueno, la honra de un pueblo sin gente Fullbuster.

Gray lo miró con recelo y salió, mientras Natsu soltaba una risa por dentro, aún concentrado en su lectura.

La oficina de archivo se encontraba en el mismo edificio que la estación de policía, solo que en el piso inferior, cuya verdadera bodega de archivo era una especie de sótano, donde solamente se podía entrar con previa identificación. Bajó los dos pisos que lo separaban de tal bodega y empujó con el hombro la puerta de cristal que daba a la sala de espera de la sección de archivo. Una sola chica, con vestido azul de mangas largas, ordenaba a toda prisa una serie de carpetas en distintos colores y tamaños, casi de forma mecánica. Ella escuchó el sonido de la puerta y levantó la vista, frunciendo luego el ceño al notar de quién se trataba.

— Puede pasar y dejar los documentos en la mesa del centro— Dijo aquella mujer sin revisar la identificación que Gray le mostraba—, si no me ve al salir, solo deje la puerta cerrada, debo subir esto último a la oficina de la señorita Scarlet.

Ante la explicación que él no había pedido, Gray siguió las instrucciones, consiente que no obedecer, le causaría más problemas con ella.

Dejó los archivos sobre la mesa, y solo echó un leve vistazo a su alrededor. Largas filas de estantes llenos de libros y otros documentos, todo en estricto orden, bajo la penumbra de la noche. Miró su reloj que marcaba más de las 11. Salió y dejó la puerta de madera bien cerrada, ya que no estaba la chica que solía molestarlo. Era linda, tenía buen cuerpo y solía ser amable con todos, excepto con él. Todo por aquella vez que la invitó a salir insistentemente. Sí, ella, Juvia Lockser; era la única chica que no había salido con él, al menos de las chicas que trabajaban en esa oficina. Absorto en sus pensamientos, iba tanteándose los bolsillos, para percatarse de que no traía con él su identificación.

— ¡Mierda! — maldijo, en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie podría oírlo ahí abajo. Dio la vuelta en su propio eje, regresando a la bodega. Abrió con cuidado e intentó encender las luces.

Nada.

Escuchó un crujir de papeles en el fondo, enseguida, nada más.

Guardo silencio, agudizando el oído. Sí, distinguía un taconeo.

— ¿Juvia? ¿Juvia, eres tú?

Y se hizo nuevamente el silencio.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Gray sacó su arma de entre su ropa y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro, para evitar que quien quiera que anduviera ahí, pudiera escapar.

Pero no se esperó que algo de música comenzara a sonar de alguno de los pasillos. Era una ópera, pero no sabría describirla. Pronto, el taconeo se escuchó más fuerte y claro, acompasado con la música.

Seguía sin ver a nadie.

Se mantenía alerta, hasta que un latigazo lo distrajo, quitándole el arma con suma facilidad, tirándola al suelo.

— ¿¡Qué diablos…?!

El siguiente latigazo que se escuchó, lo hizo caer al suelo con un insoportable ardor en las rodillas. Oyó una risa, claramente de mujer y por fin, pudo apenas distinguir la silueta de aquella chica de ondulado cabello azabache hasta los hombros, una ceñida falda corta, botas que le llegaban a los muslos, acompañados de un corsé, todo de color negro.

— ¡Pero si es el valiente Gray Fullbuster! — dijo la del antifaz negro, en tono de sorna, enculillándose junto al peli azul, para maniatarlo—. Un verdadero gusto tenerlo tan cerca.

Las últimas palabras de la chica sonaron justo en su oído derecho, mientras se sentía imposibilitado para moverse al tener manos y pies atados de una forma impresionantemente rápida.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¿¡Qué pretendes con esa música?! — Su sobresalto se delataba en el tono de su voz. Lo único que logró fue que la chica soltará otra carcajada. Desde el suelo, tirado sobre su costado izquierdo, solo podía observar los pasos que ella daba hacia la mesa del centro, donde antes había dejado los documentos que Natsu le entregó.

— Tranquilo agente, de usted no quiero nada... solo necesitaba información de este lugar, es todo— chasqueó la lengua y echó un vistazo alrededor, para cerciorar de de que no hubiera nadie —, y por la música, ¿es que no le gusta la ópera? Carmen es una obra excelsa, se la recomiendo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y suéltame de una buena vez! — Bramó el Fullbuster.

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles— Una vez más, la morena se arrodilló junto a su rehén momentáneo, para hablarle justo frente a frente—, si lo suelto, usted me acusará con su jefe y yo no quiero llamar la atención. La fama no se hizo para mí.

— ¿Gray? — Del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba una voz de mujer llamando al oficial— ¿Sigue ahí?

— ¡Juv…!— El joven fue acallado por un pañuelo colocado dentro de su boca. La mujer que lo retenía le guiñó un ojo y se levantó, tomando un sobre de la mesa. Corrió hasta un pasillo y giró la cabeza para mirar al oficial maniatado que se retorcía buscando la manera de zafarse.

—Saludos a su jefe. Dígale, que fue un gusto verlo la otra noche

Gray perdió de vista a la chica, mientras aún sonaba la música particular del funesto encuentro entre los protagonistas de aquella ópera.

— ¡¿Gray?! ¿Está bien? — El cerrojo intentó ser abierto, pero no cedió—. Está encerrado, iré por las llaves.

Para cuando la peli azul pudo abrir, solamente encontró la voz de alguna mezzo soprano cantando y al soberbio agente, tirado en el suelo, completamente indefenso.

* * *

Se tronaba los dedos, nerviosa. También sus rodillas temblaban. No lo entendía, ella tenía la suficiente preparación como para presentare ante cualquier autoridad en busca de algún trabajo. Con la cabeza gacha, solamente miró un par de zapatillas negras, que se colocaron justo frente a ella. Levantó la mirada, y la misma peli roja que la había recibido momentos antes, le sonrió indicándole que entrara a una oficina. Lucy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación que le fue señalada.

— Buen día.

—Buen día, señorita Heartfilia— Un hombre adulto, de cabello y barba anaranjada, ocupado en leer varios documentos, saludó a Lucy, sin mirarla a los ojos—, tome asiento.

Lucy obedeció, alisando su falda para tomar asiento.

— Verá, mi buen amigo Macao, me ha hablado de usted y su increíble habilidad para escribir discursos— Se aclaró un poco la garganta y miró a la desconcertada rubia que tenía frente a él—, y resulta bastante necesario ahora que, como usted habrá podido leer, la prensa nos mantiene presionados respecto al asunto de ese ladrón.

— Lo lamento señor, pero no termino de entenderlo.

— Quiero que escriba discursos, los necesarios para el encargado del caso. Es un buen chico, pero digamos que… no es el mejor expresándose y no quiero que arruine todo— miró el reloj en su muñeca—. No debe tardar en llegar.

La rubia no esperaba que la manera de mejorar sus notas se basara en ser la 'secretaria' de un policía. Se lamentó por dentro, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Giró un poco el cuerpo, para encontrarse con aquél hombre de cabellos rosas.

— ¡Aquí estás, Dragneel! Señorita Heartfilia, le presento al detective a cargo del caso, Natsu Dragneel. Él es el hombre a quién debe asesorar.

Aún estupefacta, ella extendió la mano. Natsu la miró algo perplejo, mas correspondió a su saludo, sonriéndole de lado.

— Un placer, señorita Lucy.

— Lo mismo digo, Detective. Será un honor, trabajar con usted.

* * *

**¡Hey! Hola a todos :D Sí, ya sé que me fui como que mucho tiempo y que el capítulo de hoy es bazofia u.u pero llegaré a algún lado con esto, lo juro ¡O dejo de llamarme Honey! jajajajaja xD**

**En serio, muchas gracias por los reviews, sé que puedo ser algo molesta .-. como sea, mil gracias a todos ;)  
Y respecto al capítulo... No lo revisé, prácticamente lo subí a ciegas xD Espero que no tenga muchos horrores O.O**

Gracias a quienes leen :) ¿Reviews para mi? OwO jajajajajaja xD  
Un besito a todos ;)


End file.
